Fancy Pants
Fancy Pants ist ein Einhorn aus Rarity will dazu gehören. Persönliches Fancy Pants ist ein perfektes Gantelpony und legt immer gute Manieren an den Tag. Er hält nicht viel von Nachplapperern und im Gegensatz zu echten Snobs, rünft Fancy nicht gleich die Nase wen er das Wort „ländlich“ hört. Geschichte TV & Film In Rarity will dazu gehören ist die beladende Rarity gerade auf den Weg in ihre Suit im Canterlot Schloss als sie unversehens mit jemanden zusammen stößt. Erst als sie diesem die Tasche vom Kopf nimmt erkennt sie Fancy Pants der den Zwischenfall gelassen nimmt. Als Rarity bei ihrer Entschuldigung erwähnt im Canterlotschloss zu wohnen und Prinzessin Celestia zu kennen, weckt das Fancys Interesse und er lädt Rarity in seine VIP-Looge beim Wonderbolts-Derby ein. Bei der Rennstrecke will die Wache Rarity schon weg schicken als Fancy sie begrüßt. In der Looge stellt er sie dann seinem Gefolge vor. Als das Renne angesagt wird setzt Fancy auf Rapid Fire was ihm sofort alle nach machen außer Rarity die für Fleetfoot ist. Als diese dann tatsächlich gewinnt will Fancy wissen wo her Rarity das wusste. Natürlich von Rainbow Dash doch da flunkert Rarity ein Wenig und behauptet das Dash die Trainerin der Wonderbolts ist, wodurch Fancy sich bestätigt sieht wie wichtig Rarity ist und macht sie zu seinem neuem Lieblingspartygast. In der Folgezeit ist Rarity mit auf einem Turn mit Fancys Luftjacht. Später kommt Rarity zur Canterlot-Gartenparty wo sie von Fancy begrüßt wird der zu seiner Verwunderung bei Ihr Kuchenglasur wittert. Die sie angeblich mit Absicht aufgelegt hat, weil doch jeder Kuchen mag, er mit eingeschlossen. Den Rest des Abends geniest Fancy die Party bis die Mane 6 sie sprengen.thumb|Fancy Pants mag Twlights Kleid Doch lässt sich Fancy davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, scheint es so gar zu gefallen, und fragt Twilight woher sie ihr Kleid hat. Trotz eines verzweifelten Versuchs Raritys in Wegzulocken erfährt Fancy und alle anderen auch das Rarity diese Kleid gemacht hat und das die Partyknacker ihre Freundinnen sind. Fancy sie findet sie Charmant, worauf hin alle ihr Fähnchen in den Wind hängen und bittet Raity sie doch bekannt zu mache. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 lässt sich Fancy mit Rarity auf der Hochzeitsfeier Fotografieren. In Zu viele Pinkie Pies ist Fancy in der Menge die sich bei Twilight über die Pinkieherde, die Ponyville ins Chaos stürzt, beschwert. Da kommen gleich Zwei Pinkies unter seinem Hut vor. In Prinzessin Spike kommt Fancy zu Twilights Suit und trifft auf Spike. Es geht um die Bitte das die Canterlot Delegierten für das Gipfeltreffen Zugang zu allem bekommen sollen. Der Drache geht mal nachfragen, aber da die schlafende Twilight, die sich die letzten drei Nächte für die Organisation des Treffens um die Ohren gehauen, nichts brauchbares von sich gibt trifft Spike die Entscheidung. Keine gesonderten Privilegien und lässt Fancy in dem Glauben das Twilight so bestimmt hat. Als es zum großen Disaster kommt in dessen Zuge der Versammlungssaal ruiniert wird und die Einwohner von Equestria Statue sich in ihre Einzelteile auflöst, befragt Fancy den zuständigen Holzfäller und Bauarbeiter warum sie ihre Jobs, die das hätten verhindern sollen nicht erledigt haben. Da beide aussagen auf Befehl von Prinzessin Twilight unterbrochen zuhaben, führt Fancy eine wütende Meute zu Twilights Suite um der Prinzessin den Marsch zu blasen. Die gerade erst aufgewacht, hat keinen Schimmer was der Aufstand soll. Da geht ihr ein Licht auf und Spike, der gerade aus dem Fenster will muss Farbe bekennen. Nach dem der Drache sich bei allen entschuldigt hat und sich ran macht die Statue wieder auf zubauen gibt Fancy sich einen Ruck hilft ihm. Nach und nach packen auch die Anderen Delegierten an und schnell steht die Statue wieder. Man vergiebt Spike. Der Delegierte aus Mähnhattan erklärt das die Idee hinter der Statue ist das wenn jeder einen kleinen Teil beiträgt etwas ganz großes entstehen kann. Dem kann Fancy nur zustimmen. Die Hochstimmung hält, bis man Spike eine Strauß Drachenniesblüten gibt. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub sind Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna in Urlaub gefahren und die Mane 6 haben als Vorbereitung zur Regierung Equestrias, einige ihrer Pflichten übernommen. Darunter die Vorbereitungen für die königliche Schwanifizirungs Zeremonie. Eine Feier der Schwäne im königlichen Schwanensee. In Schloss Canterlot wollen sich die Mane 6 gerade der Vorbereitungen annehmen als das Schwanifizierungs-Komitee unter dem Vorsitz von Fancy Pans eintrifft um seine Hilfe anzubieten. Rarity ist erleichtert, aber Twilight lehnt dankend ab. Das Komitee zieht sich zurück und wünscht viel Glück. Auf die Vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen entgegnet Twilight das wen sie Hilfe annehmen würden sie zugeben die Aufgabe nicht so zu erfüllen wie Luna und Celestia. Einige Zeit später laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Schwanifizierung auf Hochtouren als sich das Schwanifizierungs-Komitee meldet. Dem zu Ohren gekommen ist das bei der Feier keine Brunnenkresse serviert wird. Was Twilight jetzt dem Schwan erklären darf. Des weitern macht Fancy Pants darauf aufmerksam das was gegen die Müllhaufen in den Straßen unternommen werden muss. Alle Straßenkehrer streiken und deswegen können die königlichen Tischler nicht weiterarbeiten. Und die Dekoration gefällt Fancy auch nicht. Twilight dankt für die konstruktive Kritik und setzt das Komitee vor die Tür. Doch den Mane 6 wächst die Situation über den Kopf, sie sind nicht mal ansatzweise fertig mit den Vorbereitungen und draußen stehen massenhaft Schwäne die rein wollen. Die verzweifelte Twilight versteht nicht wie Celestia und Luna ein Königreich regieren und so was nebenbei auch noch jährlich erledigen. Fancy Pants kennt die Antwort: Die Prinzessinnen erledigen die Zeremonieplanung nie alleine. Dafür gibt es ja Galaplanungs-Komitees, kein Pony schafft das ganz alleine. Twilight geht ein Licht auf, neuer Plan: die Mane 6 lernen zu delegieren. Kurzum verteilen die Freunde einige Aufgaben an das Komitee und um den Müll zu beseitigen holt Pinkie die Riesenschildkröte Mr. Tortoise Snap. Damit ist die Schwanifizierung zwar verspätet aber gerettet. Twilight begreift das man Equestria auf diese Weiße regiert. Comics In Mikro-Serie Band 10 hat Prinzessin Luna für diesen Tag Celestias Pflichten übernommen und Wohnt im Zuge dessen einer Teegesellschaft bei. Als ihr Anstanswauwau Kibitz sie Kurz alleine lässt greift sie sich Fancy Pants und spielt mit ihm eine Partie Schach. In Ermangelung eines Brettes und Figuren müssen eben die Gesellschaftsgäste herhalten. Fancy ist gerade am Gewinnen als Kibitz zurückkommt und beim Anblick aus allen Wolken fällt. Doch die Zeit drängt und eine Besprechung mit Abgesandten des Kristall-Königreiches steht an. Luna sagt noch allen das sie ihre Rückkeher erwarten sollen. Und das tun sie auch bis Mitternacht. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Rarity Sein Lieblingspartygast Trivia *Es ist nicht genau klar, welcher Arbeit Fancy Pants nachgeht. Da Rarity ihn jedoch sofort erkennt, könnte es sein, dass er in der Mode-Branche tätig ist. *Er scheint einen gewissen Faible für schlichte Sachen und Ponys zu haben *Trevor Devall, sein englischer Synchronsprecher, sollte die Sprechweise von Fancy Pants an die des britischen Schauspielers und Komikers John Cleese anlehnen – wohl um ihn möglichst aristokratisch klingen zu lassen. Galerie Navboxen en:Fancy Pants es:Fancy Pants pl:Fancypants ru:Фэнсипэнтс Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere